Being a Couple is Hard
by jigokuwakatsuki
Summary: Various Two Shots of Deidara and Sasori going through many things from Akatsuki mission to "modern" fluffy activities. Sasori x Deidara! Chapter 2: Poison (part 2)- Sasori's puppet body can barely move thanks to the poison's effect and Deidara decides to help making the cure even if his Danna doesn't want help. Deidara also decides to take a little advantage of Sasori's condition..
1. Poison (Part 1)

**PLEASE PLEASE READ!**

**Hello and welcome to my story! **

**Basically this story will be filled with various "Two-Shots" of Sasori and Deidara doing many random things.**

**Yes this is Sasori x Deidara and as the chapters move forward, they will start to act more like couples heheh. Get ready for cute fluffs from the artists! **

**1) I will try to keep Deidara and Sasori in character. So no... Deidara is not going to act like some girl... hehheh.**

**2) They are not going to admit their love in like the first few chapters! I want there to be some developing plot too XD**

**3) Deidara is**** going to be 14 in the FIRST two shot story and he will keep aging until he reaches age 19 at some point of the chapter! **

**4) I like both**** Sasodei and Deisaso**** so it will have both!**

**Thank you again!**

* * *

**Poison: Part 1**

Akasuna no Sasori had a lot of experience with various missions that was sent from the leader of Akatuki organization but this was his first time having a mission with a certain newly recruited member.

To be more specific, the new member was a teenage blond boy who had an opposite view from Sasori's artistic perspective. It was already bad enough that the great puppet master was paired up with an arrogant child, but also he had to look out for his partner since it was his first mission after all.

_'I never had to do this with my other partner…'_ Sasori thought about his ex-partner while he was inside Hiruko.

Their mission was to retrieve one of the forbidden scrolls that was located in the hidden village of Lightning, Kumogakure. When Sasori first heard this mission requested from Pain, the puppet master strongly refused for some pretty good reasons. He knew that his new partner's techniques would be weak against lightning. Sasori also knew that if they happen to run into some ninjas who can perform the skill to cut his chakra stings using cloud style swordsmanship, _that_ would be another huge conflict. But to the puppet master's surprise, Pain still continue to follow his first intention saying that there are no available Akatsuki members to take that mission during this time.

Sasori was just glad that the infiltration inside the base of the village to find the scroll was easy enough with only few killings of guard ninjas here and there.

"Sasori no Danna," the blond boy called out while searching for the scroll in the hidden camber, "Don't you think this is a suicidal mission?"

"You think I don't know that?" Sasori replied rather in an angry voice inside Hiruko, "We are at a huge disadvantage if they find us here. Now hurry look and let's leave this place."

"You don't have to get all mad at me you know, un." Deidara, who was Sasori's current partner, rolled his eyes as he continued to search through different cabinets. "It's going to take forever to find the stupid scroll, un!"

"Keep your voice down." Sasori used Hiruko's long scorpion tail to give a threat to Deidara, "Do you want to get killed here, boy?"

"Okay first of all Sasori no Danna, I have a name too, un! Does it kill you to say Deidara even once?"

"I'm in no mood to argue with a little fourteen year old brat. Now hurry search with your mouth closed before I do it for you with my poison."

"Heh, as if you would really kill your partner," Deidara shrugged his shoulder, "I would like to see you try, un."

"Don't you dare play with my temper," Sasori gritted his teeth as he moved Hiruko right in front of Deidara who gave out a slight fear in his face. Looking at Deidara's eyes filled with fear brought a sadistic smile onto Sasori's lips as he used his chakra string to lower Hiruko's scorpion tail. "If I really want you dead, I would do so without any hesitation. I bet you can be an easy replacement for Akatsuki anyways."

When Hiruko turned away from the blond to continue looking for the hidden scroll before other guards notice that there are two thieves lurking around, Deidara managed to take a deep breath of relief.

"This is so boring un…" Deidara reached out and opened another drawer and noticed that strange marking on the particular scroll. "….!"

The puppet master was just about to lose his mind when he was sick of searching for nearly one hour when he heard Deidara calling out his name.

"Danna! Danna!" Deidara waved his hand back and forth.

"Will you stop shouting and-"

"I think I found it! We can get out of here now, un!"

Hiruko's tail reach out and roughly took the scroll right out of Deidara's hand. The sculpture artist jumped in a surprise and checked his hand to see if there were any poison left on his hand from Sasori's puppet.

"D-Danna! You could have just asked me to come over you know. When if that_ thing_ gave me a cut and I got poison from it?" Deidara yelled with a frustrated look.

"Hiruko is a work of art and you should not refer to it as a _thing_," warned Sasori, "This is the scroll that we're looking for. Let's get out of here."

As Sasori and Deidara quickly got out from the chamber, Deidara stretched out his arms as he breathed into the fresh night air. It was still dark outside and the cold wind gave a gentle chill onto Deidara's neck.

"Aside from the whole searching process, the infiltration and exiting was pretty simple, un."

"Stop being lazy and summon that bird of yours so we can leave," said Sasori, "You know I hate to be waited."

"Alright alright~" Deidara raised his hands in the air in defeat, "You can't rush an artist, Sasori no Danna, un."

"I don't even know why you call yourself an ar-" Sasori quickly used Hiruko's tail to block the incoming kunai knives that came out from nowhere. _'This is a bad timing…'_

"Did we get caught?" Deidara gritted his teeth and in a second, ninjas from this village surrounded the two artists as they all held large swords shinning with lightning currents.

"We already knew that you guys were here looking for the secret scroll before you even entered our village," one of the ninja pointed his sword.

"Which is why we also prepared ourselves to use only attacks that you two have in disadvantage," said another ninja who seemed to be a female.

"How did you know we were coming into you village?" Deidara demanded answer.

"Doesn't should defeat them first before making our leave," Sasori replied instead. "It's a shame to you that I control my puppet from the inside. It would be impossible to cut the chakra string if that is your plan."

"We'll see about that!"

There were around thirty ninjas all using the lighting swords and Sasori knew that instead of fighting all these guys, it would be wise to make an opening to create an escape._ 'I could probably finish these guys off… but our mission is only to retrieve the scroll anyways.'_

When five ninjas approached Hiruko, Sasori easily used the large scorpion tail as a strong defense while unleashing massive poisonous needles as an attack. Deidara quickly reached into his clay pocket and waited a couple of seconds for his hand mouths to finish chewing the substance. When he was done, Deidara threw circular shaped clays which quickly turned into small bird shapes.

"That guy uses Earth Style!" One of the ninja warned the others, "Use lightning to cut the bombs before they explode!"

"Tsk…!" Deidara frowned and before he even had the chance to chant "katsu", his creations were deflected by Lighting Style.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Sasori sighed inside Hiruko as he continued to attack and tried to protect Deidara at the same time.

"I can take of myself, un!" Deidara grumbled and quickly made a large bird to take off to the sky. "Heh, now that I'm here, it would be harder to reach me from that distance." Deidara placed both of his hands inside his clay pockets to prepare for another attack.

"How are we going to stop the puppet?!" One of the ninja called out as he backed away from Sasori.

_'Hmm…. There were around thirty but judging by the looks…. Nearly half of them are affected by my poison. Maybe this is the time to escape before-_' Sasori's thought was cut short when he called his partner shouting from the sky.

"Danna! Look out!"

Sasori looked up and saw a huge lightning attack that was strong enough to crush Hiruko into pieces. This was the time when Sasori hated that Hiruko was not as fast as his other puppet collections. The Scorpion swiftly came out from Hiruko and leaped into the air just in time to dodge the massive attack.

"Raikage-sama! You're finally here!" One of the ninjas came next to the leader of the Cloud Village.

"I heard that there were Akatuki members sneaking around this village. This is something that cannot be tolerated," said the current Raikage as he looked around for the wounded ninjas. "Get the injured ones inside!"

"So I guess we are scary enough to call out the great Raikage, un." Deidara smiled and glided down towards Sasori.

"Don't believe that both of you guys can make it out of here alive," said Raikage as he stared into Sasori's cold eyes. "Especially you, Akasuna no Sasori. I heard many terrible things about you."

"Although I would love to kill you and add you to my puppet collection," Sasori looked around, "I don't like to make my leader waiting. We would be making our leave."

Instead of taking out his favorite puppet or his 100 puppets, Sasori took out his other ten puppets which were focused on defense and speed rather than attack. The puppet master didn't plan to fight the Raikage because he thought it would be best to leave the village as soon as possible instead.

"You think we are going to let you get away?!" Other remaining ninjas charged towards Sasori as the puppet master easily took them out. Deidara used this chance to come closer to Sasori so he can leap onto the clay bird.

"Sasori no Danna, hurry get on!"

When Sasori was about to get on, Raikage managed to cut off all of ten chakra string attached to Sasori's fingers and ordered his ninjas to capture both of the artists.

"Keep your filthy hands away from us, un!" Deidara quickly threw his bombs directly towards the incoming ninjas, "Katsu!"

The clay bird leaped high into the air and Sasori was actually glad for Deidara's quick thinking. Just when Sasori thought they successfully escaped the Raikage and other ninjas, both the artists suddenly saw Raikage sitting right in front of the clay bird's head, waiting to strike.

"When did he use the Body Flicker Technique…!" Sasori cursed the high speed movement jutsu. There was no time for Sasori to take out another puppet in time and not to mention his previous ten puppets were all laying down on the floor because his chakra strings were cut. _'Tsk….. this is going to do some damage on my wooden body'_

Sasori was about to put his hands in front of his face protective as a last defense when he felt Deidara pushing him off from the clay bird that they both rode on.

"Wha…." Sasori felt his body falling in the midair but was caught by another Deidara's clay bird which came from out of nowhere. Sasori was safe from Raikage's attack but what about….

A huge clashing noise was made when Sasori looked up and saw Deidara's clay bird getting destroyed because of Raikage's attack.

_'D-Deidara…!'_ Sasori feared that might have really been the end of his partner. Just when the smoke from the explosion seemed to clear out, the puppet master saw a black figure landing onto the same clay bird that Sasori was on. It was none other than Deidara who surprisingly survived the attack.

"….. Well you evaded that quickly" Sasori examined Deidara's condition and narrowed his eyes when he saw that the half side of Deidara's body, including his left hand, shoulder and leg, were bleeding heavily. "Or not…" Sasori corrected himself.

"Heh, you're welcome Danna," Deidara gave out a weak smile which he tried to cover his pain from the damage.

"I didn't ask for your help. Even if I got hit I would have been able to put my broken to pieces back together since I do have a puppet body," Sasori grumbled. "Speaking of puppet body…"

The Scorpion decided to throw away his black and red cloak in order to reveal his true body form just in time when another ninja tried to use a sneak attack on them. Sasori stepped in front of his partner since he knew that Deidara was in no position to dodge a simple attack. Sasori managed to successfully block the cloud ninja's wielding a blade by striking his poisonous stomach cord right through the chest of his enemy but received a small "scratch" on his heart container during the process.

"Oh no! Kimito!" Raikage shouted in horror when Sasori's intestine like looking cord came out from the victim's chest with blood splashing everywhere.

"I suggest you to catch this girl." Sasori smirked as he threw the dead looking body directly to the floor which caused the Raikage to descend in order to catch his pupil.

With the Raikage's distance was getting further away from the clay bird, Sasori thought this might be the perfect chance to escape. But the puppet master wanted to leave a small gift behind for the Raikage and his little helpers for destroying one of his favorite human puppet, Hiruko.

"Hold your breath," Sasori glanced at the blond who only returned a curious look. "If you don't want to die hold your breath," Sasori repeated with a grunt.

"R-right, un," said Deidara as he covered his mouth and nose with both of his hands.

"This is my parting gift," Sasori's sadistic smile came back as he activated one of the large scrolls that was attached on his back. On both side of Sasori's hands, two metal poles came out and instantly started to spray huge poison fog that covered everything including himself and Deidara.

"It's a poison smoke! Everyone hold your breath!" Raikaga yelled and Sasori turned around to his partner again.

"Our chance to escape is here," said Sasori in his calm tone.

Deidara continued to hold his breath and controlled his white bird away from the purple smoke and flew on the opposite direction. Both of the artists were able to flee from the battle with the hidden scroll. The mission was a success.

.

.

.

.

.

As Deidara's bird flew both artists back to the Akatsuki's base, Sasori decided to wear his cloak to cover up his puppet body.

"It's nice to see you out from that freaky looking puppet Danna, un."

"The name is Hiruko," Sasori retorted but shook his head, "The name _was_ Hiruko since I don't own him anymore."

"That is what you think Sasori no Danna, un." Deidara grinned and pulled out a green scroll from his back pocket. "Here you go, un."

"….. I'm not your storage." Sasori gave his partner a death glare but this only caused Deidara to laugh even more.

"I saved majority of broke pieces of your art work here, un." Deidara then thought about the name that Sasori wanted him to you before. "I mean, I saved Hiruko's broken parts in _this_ scroll, un. You can probably fix him up as good as new!"

For the first time in his life Sasori was literally speechless.

First, was surprised that Deidara just called his puppet an artwork which was something Sasori thought his partner would never admit. Second, when did Deidara have the time to put broken pieces of Hiruko into the scroll during that crazy battle in the first place?

"When did you….." Sasori whispered as he received the green scroll.

"I had a clay clone of myself hiding on the ground just in case if our battle needed more artistic explosion," Deidara proudly stated. "Anyways, when everyone was busy fighting, I commanded my clone to save most of Hiruko's parts inside the scroll and throw it back to me, un."

"Hmph I have to admit, you had some skill to save one of my favorite puppets," Sasori commented, still not wanting to say thank you to his partner.

"Well I do respect your artwork Sasori no Danna, un."

"Don't believe that I will do the same with your childish explosions," Sasori rolled his eyes and tucked away the green scroll carefully into his back pocket.

Deidara just decided to laugh it off for now since he was too tired to argue more with the puppet master. The blond finally decided to sit down on his bird and enjoyed the nice night breeze. Sasori stared at the back of Deidara. Sasori didn't know why but he felt something strange sensation when he thought about Deidara's ridiculous actions he performed today.

_'He tried to save me during the battle and let alone saved Hiruko? Hmmmmmm….'_

Just then Sasori felt a sharp pain which came from none other than his heart chamber. It's been a while since Sasori sensed anything because usually his puppet body was full proof from any type of sensation such as pain. So why was he starting to feel this right now?

'It feels like my heart is beating in an irregular rhythm,' Sasori squinted his eyes a little and touched his heart chamber on his chest. The Scorpion then noticed that there was a small but a deep cut.

_'I thought it was only a scratch,'_ Sasori replayed the battle scene on his head, "Could it be that some of the poison of leaked into my organ? If that's the case then this could end up being more troublesome," Sasori cursed under his breath.

"What is it, Danna?" Deidara turned around.

"Just thinking out loud," Sasori scratched is red hair, "Keep your eye on the sky."

"It's not that hard to fly this bird you know, un."

Sasori wished that Deidara's bird would fly faster when his own heart's function keeps deteriorating more and more. Meanwhile, Deidara stretched his arms up in the air and when he turned around, he realized that Sasori didn't seem to look that well. There was that tired and perhaps a painful look on his face as Sasori continued to gently hit on his chest.

"Um something bothering you Sasori no Danna?"

"…..What…. are you… talking… about." Sasori realized that his speech was slowing down as well. '_The poison must have spread out too much in my heart.'_

"Don't get me wrong Danna, it feels like your… uh… slowing down a little?" Deidara felt a small sweat drop forming on his head, regretting what he just said.

Sasori tried to move his arms but they were a lot harder to move as if there was some kind of mud stuck inside his joints. It took a while for Sasori to sit down on the clay bird with an awkward movement that Deidara gave a curious looks to.

"I….. guess I have to….. check my… puppet… body….. when we…. arrive….back…"

Deidara wasn't really the person to care about other person's safety for some strange reason, when it came to his Danna, it was a different story. Maybe it's because Deidara actually liked working with Sasori and his puppets did intrigue the bomber from time to time.

"Sasori no Danna, go to sleep for a while. I can wake you up when we arrive at the base, un," said Deidara with a hint of worry as he turned around to face forward.

"I….. don't sleep….." Sasori sensed his heart malfunctioning even more and it did trigger a small fear inside him. Perhaps it might be a good idea to tell his partner what was going on with his body just in case if he needed some assistance. The puppet master carefully reached out and tapped his partner again.

"Hm?" Deidara raised one of his eye brows in confusion.

"I…. think….. I… might have…. some of….my…. poison…. inside my….organ….."

"D-don't tell me from our previous battle?!" the fourteen year old shouted, "How in the world did the poison get into your body anyways? I thought your body was empty inside un."

Moving as if his joints are now hard as rocks, Sasori carefully pointed his index finger to where his heart chamber was located and when Deidara came to take a closer look, the blond noticed that there was a deep wound.

"The poison gas must have leaked in here, un." Deidara stated the obvious and this caused Sasori to roll his eyes in slight frustration.

"Fly…..faster."

"I hope your puppet body doesn't freeze along the way, Danna. It would be troublesome for me to carry you back to our base, un. If you're made out of wood and all, how heavy are you anyways?"

Deidara stopped staring at Sasori's heart and made a contact with his partner's scary looking eyes. The bomber gave out a weak laughter and scratched the back of his yellow hair awkwardly.

"I'll still carry you if you're heavy like some giant metal. You don't have to get all serious on me Danna, un."

Sasori slowly clenched both of his hands in fists as he tried to tolerate his spontaneous partner.

_'Well…. At least he did something useful today…'_ Sasori's thought trailed off.

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW! **

**Poison Part 2**

Deidara turned around from his part of the shared room to see Sasori struggling with… well… everything! The poor puppet managed to use a small temporary antidote he kept in his weapon compartment to slow down the spreading of the poison; now Sasori just had to make the complete cure. The problem was Sasori still had hard time moving his limbs around, it was nearly impossible to get his work done on time.

"Do you need my help, Danna?" Deidara finally decided to stand up and walked right behind Sasori.

"I….. don't…. need a help….. from a…. fourteen… year old… boy…." Sasori barely spoke. At this point, it was even hard to use his puppet mouth correctly since the poison slowed down his entire body system.

"Stop being so stubborn, Danna or it's really going to kill you, un." Deidara placed one of his hand on his hips and continued to speak, "Why don't I give you a hand? You can just tell me what to mix and I will do that for you, un."

"For the… last time… I don't need…..!" Then Sasori felt another sharp sting on his heard and this caused him to bite his wooden lips in response. "Tch….!"

"O-Oi are you alright?" Deidara placed his right hand on Sasori's shoulder with his eyes filled with worries. It's not everyday for Deidara to see an emotionless puppet acting out with so much emotion. "You know what Danna, Screw you! I'm going to help you and you can't stop me, un!"

"D-don't you dare touch-"

"So I just have to follow the instruction that's listed on this paper right?" Deidara swiftly took the paper that Sasori had in his hand. "Sounds easy enough. You already have all the ingredients anyways, un." Deidara carefully glanced at Sasori who only returned him a boring look. The blond wanted to take an advantage of this somewhat restrained Sasori.

"Now stay here and be a good puppet boy while I go and bring the stuff from your cabinet, got it?" Deidara placed his hand on the right side of Sasori's cheek and playfully stroked him. Just then Deidara's hand mouth stuck its tongue out and licked the wooden skin.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? This is my first time writing story about the two artists! XD**

**There will probably be more fluff on the second part of this story!**

**Please Please review~ **


	2. Poison (Part 2)

**The thank you review replies will be at the end of this story! If you reviewed chapter 1 your name is there!**

**Here is the second chapter!**

* * *

**Poison: Part 2**

The time felt like it was especially going slow for Sasori when the only thing he could hear was his own heart beating faster and faster. The strange sensation also bothered Sasori to a high degree since he was not used to with feeling anything at all for the large portion of his life. While Deidara sat on the head of the bird clay, he glanced back at Danna every time when he heard thumping noise coming from the back.

The noise was caused by Sasori kept pounding onto his heart chamber in discomfort.

The bomber winced a little and hoped that everything would get fixed once they return to the Akatsuki base.

_'At least we got the scroll, un.'_

Once Deidara's bird landed in front of the Akatsuki base, the blonde allowed his artwork to fly into the night air.

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled and instantly, beautiful sparkles and loud noises were created. "What did you think of that Dan-"

Before Deidara had the chance to finish is sentence, Sasori was already inside the base.

_'I guess I can't blame him, un.'_ Deidara sighed and followed Sasori inside.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara turned around from his part of the shared room to see Sasori struggling with… well… everything! The poor puppet managed to use a small temporary antidote he kept in his weapon compartment to slow down the spreading of the poison; now Sasori just had to make the complete cure. The problem was that Sasori still had a hard time moving his limbs around, it was nearly impossible to get his work done on time.

"Do you need my help, Danna?" Deidara finally decided to stand up and walked right behind Sasori.

"I….. don't…. need a help….. from a…. fourteen… year old… boy…." Sasori barely spoke. At this point, it was even hard to use his puppet mouth correctly since the poison slowed down his entire body system.

"Stop being so stubborn, Danna or it's really going to kill you, un." Deidara placed one of his hand on his hips and continued to speak, "Why don't I give you a hand? You can just tell me what to mix and I will do that for you, un."

"For the… last time… I don't need…..!" Then Sasori felt another sharp sting on his heard and this caused him to bite his lips in response. "Tch….!"

"O-Oi are you alright?" Deidara placed his right hand on Sasori's shoulder with his eyes filled with worries. It's not everyday for Deidara to see an emotionless puppet acting out with so much _emotion_. "You know what Danna, screw you! I'm going to help you and you can't stop me, un!"

"D-don't you dare touch-"

"So I just have to follow the instruction that's listed on this paper right?" Deidara swiftly took the paper that Sasori had in his hand. "Sounds easy enough. You already have all the ingredients anyways, un." Deidara carefully glanced at Sasori who only returned him a boring look. The blonde suddenly had an urge to to take an advantage of this somewhat restrained Sasori.

"Now stay here and be a good puppet boy while I go and bring the stuff from your cabinet, got it?" Deidara placed his hand on the right side of Sasori's cheek and playfully stroked him. Just then Deidara's hand mouth stuck its tongue out and licked the wooden skin.

"...What was... that for?!" Sasori made a eerie noise when he snapped his head right towards Deidara with a death glare with those lazy eyes. Even though Sasori couldn't really feel the saliva texture from Deidara's hand, the puppet master still didn't like the idea of getting licked on his wooden face.

"S-Sorry Danna! It was an accident, un. I still don't really have a good control of these tongues once in a while!" Deidara quickly pulled his hands away.

"You better... start having control...over them," said Sasori with an angered tone. It was nearly impossible for Sasori to yell at this point and to be perfectly honest, he was also getting really tired of letting the poison sink into his system further. Deidara was no fool and he instantly realized how uncomfortable the puppet looked.

"I should start bringing the ingredients listed here, un." Deidara slowly walked towards the tall cabinets where Sasori kept nearly everything from human body parts to poison supplies.

"...My...chest hurts..." Sasori winced his eyes and whispered to himself.

"Sasori no Danna?" The bomber turned around and Sasori quickly tried his best to look as normal as possible. There was no way he was going to show some pathetic weak side to some fourteen year old boy. Sasori was a grown man after all.

"Get... what... is...listed...there..." Sasori had to put more effort to form words from his mouth.

"Someone needs to get some oil applied, un." Deidara smirked and he could just feel Sasori's dagger like eyes attacking his back.

Deidara tried not to throw up when he saw some random organs and hand parts as he continued to search through the stuff to get everything his Danna needed to make the cure for the poison. There were around ten different items and to Sasori's surprise, the boy was doing a pretty good job finding everything without his help. After couple of minutes later, the bomber's hands were filled with random herbs and jars containing various colored liquid.

It was already killing Sasori's pride and not to mention his ego when he realized he was receiving a pity help from a teenager. The puppet master made a note to himself that he should carry a small amount of antidote to his poison from now on. When Deidara started to open some of the jars to start on the cure making process, Sasori placed his shaking wooden hand on top of Deidara's hand to stop his motion instead.

"Hmm?" Deidara raised one of his eye brow in confusion.

"Like I said... I don't... need... your pity... help" Sasori forced out those words again.

_'I cant believe he can be so arrogant sometimes, un. Here I am just trying to help and Danna thinks what I'm doing something useless? Maybe I should just let him be and watch him turn into a permanent, un-moving doll instead, un.'_

For a split second, Deidara did thought about leaving his Danna alone to see how much he can get things done without any help. But Deidara didn't really know why... maybe it was the sad look on the puppet's face or how miserable it was to see Sasori getting all frustrated... but the blond thought he would feel guilty if he didn't give a helping hand. Even if it means disobeying Sasori's orders.

"Heh, you can even barely talk anymore Danna, un," said Deidara with confidence.

"You little piece of-" Then Sasori's mouth was covered by Deidara's hand which took the red head by the surprise.

"It's not good to use foul language to someone as young as me Sasori no Danna," Deidara laughed. The blond even chuckled more when he noticed that Sasori was shaking his head probably because of the tongue.

"Sorry again for my tongue Danna. Like I said, I don't have a great control of them, un." Deidara tried to sound innocent but the puppet master knew that the brat was lying this time. "It's not like you feel the tongue anyways, un."

Sasori just rolled hos eyes and hated the fact that his body was no longer responsive. Deidara was literally playing around with him! Sasori thought about what kind of deadly poison he should use to kill Deidara once that cure was fully made.

"I think it's better if you go to the bed while I do the work Danna, un." Deidara pulled out his hand from Sasori's lips a"Oh I forgot, my poor little Danna can't move on his own anymore and needs help right?"

_'Hell no. He better not be treating me like some child!_' Sasori thought his head might explode.

_'When I finally cure Danna, I probably have to stay away from him for a month since I'm teasing him. But this is once in a life time chance I get to make fun of him for treating me like some kind of child, un!_' Deidara then took a deep breath and tried to carry Sasori in a bridal style. To Sasori's surprise, Deidara was a lot stronger despite his looks. Even though the fourteen year old was slightly shorter than him, Deidara managed to easily pick up Sasori and carried him to the bed.

"Now like I said before, be a good doll and stay here, un."

Sasori felt his rage boiling down from the top to bottom of his body to the point where he no longer felt the throbbing pain from his heart chamber. If Sasori still had his human body, his fave would be red from pure rage.

"It's really nice that you even have instructions on how to make it too Danna, un. I don't have to keep on asking you and hear your joints every time when you speak hehheh," said Deidara as he poured a green liquid into a small bowel and mixed it with a gray colored plant. "Oh since you can't argue back anyways, maybe I should lecture you about my art style, un!"

That finally got Sasori's attention and he did not like where it was going.

"I at least give some respect towards your...uh... strange vision of art, un. So does it kill you to respect mine, Sasori no Danna?"

_'My vision of art is not strange at all,'_ Sasori gritted his teeth. _'How dare he speak to me like that...!'_

"And you never even let me finish speaking about my art either! This is the perfect chance for you to listen since your joints are all messed up right now, un." Deidara started to mix all the substance. "Unlike your puppets Sasori no Danna, my art requires a constant inspiration since the beauty of the sculpture does not last eternally but _that_ is the best part of it, un! Artists shouldn't be too dependent on their previous success and also shouldn't be too attached to their artwork because there won't be any motivation to move forward. My art is fleeting and transient in which the entire beauty is captured in one single moment, un. After the aesthetic work vanishes or in my case, explodes, it urges the artist to produce another fleeting masterpiece like an addiction perhaps. In other others, art is an explosion and-"

If it wasn't for Deidara's keen senses, the kunai knife that Sasori threw might have actually made a hit on Deidara's back.

"What was that for Danna?!" Deidara turned around and dropped everything that he was doing.

_'What was that for?! Do you want me to tell you why the hell I threw that to you?! You are disrespecting me and my art, I never asked for your pity help and yet you are helping yourself touching my items and to top it off, you are playing around with me as if I'm some sort of a child!'_

Of course this was all in Sasori's thought bubble since it was difficult for him to move his mouth joint so the puppet master tried to muster out some important words.

"You... I never asked... help...and... I don't need... your absurd lecture... on your pathetic clays," said Sasori as he clenched his hand, "Not to... mention you are... fooling around with me and... treating... me like a... child!"

"Well maybe I wanted to treat you like a child for once since that's how you always treat me like that as if I'm worthless, un!" Deidara gritted his teeth. The blonde was in fact extremely insulted by his partner throwing a weapon. "And maybe I wanted to take this chance to talk to you about my point of view of art since you clearly never give me the chance, Danna! I listen to you so why don't you take your time to listen to me?"

The puppet master was rather surprised that Deidara was capable of showing so much anger.

"Does it really bother you that you when I treat you like a child when you do it do me _every single day_?! Does it really kill your over-sized ego when you need to receive a help from a new comer like me, un?!"

This made Sasori think a little.

Maybe he was in fact treating the new Akatsuki member a little unfair. The puppet continued to stare at Deidara with those bored look on his face but there was a lot of things going on inside his mind.

"Heh, you know what Danna? If you really don't want my help then you can help yourself, un! I'm sure that's what the great Sasori no Danna wanted in the first place!"

Deidara kicked the wooden chair that he sat on which startled Sasori for a second. The bomber then opened the door to their shared room and decided to say one more thing before he stormed out.

"Don't expect me to call you Danna when I see you... or rather if I see you again. You can barely move your puppet body parts anyways, un." Deidara continued to chuckle at Sasori's currently condition and finally, the door was slammed shut.

It took a while for Sasori to turn his head to the work station were Deidara left everything in place. The cure to the poison was still unfinished and the puppet master knew that he had to make it soon before who knows what could happen.

_'That teenage boy and his crazy hormone,'_ Sasori thought to himself._ '... But I guess he did have some few points.'_ Sasori bit his lips. If he was treated like how he treated Deidara everyday, Sasori knew he would have acted just like how Deidara just did or even worse.

Sasori tried to stand up and walk towards the work station to finish making the cure but instead fell lifelessly to the hard floor with his head facing downward. His wooden body was at its limits and the heart chamber began to beat even faster than before. Sasori snapped his head a little to the right where he could see the blurry vision of a door where Deidara left. Of course his partner was not going to return after Sasori tried to stab his back...literally.

_'Maybe if I sleep and wake up, I can move my body better...'_ Sasori's eye lids slowly started to close. _'Wait, when was the last time I slept?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"-na."

Sasori thought he heard something.

"-nna."

The puppet tried to open his eyes but it was a bit hard to do so.

"Danna, -nna."

After couple of failed attempts, Sasori managed to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was surprisingly-

"Deidara?" Sasori gave a rather confused look to the blond.

"I guess the cure did the trick, un." Deidara smiled and stretched out his arms in the air with a huge sigh of relief.

"... I thought you weren't going to call me Danna when you see me next time."

"Tsk. You're welcome, Sasori no Danna." Deidara rolled his eyes but his smile continued to stay in his face. Deidara didn't really expect his partner to say thank you in the first place anyways.

"W-what happened?" asked Sasori. Deidara observed his puppet master and he had to admit, it was amusing to see Sasori looking all confused and helpless resting on the bomber's side of the bed.

"I came back minutes later and finished making the cure, un. It looked like you were having a pretty good sleep there on the floor un," laughed Deidara.

When Sasori was able to see everything clear again, he tried to sit upward from the bed where he rested but Deidara gently pushed him down instead. Sasori blinked his eyes a couple of times and really couldn't meet his eyes with his teenage partner when he asked his next question.

"I thought you were going to let me do things on my own, Deidara." Sasori tried to include his partner's name this time.

Deidara's smile became wider when he heard his name used by Sasori.

"After I cooled off and came back to our room, it was obvious that you couldn't do things on your own Danna. I don't want to be partner-less in our next mission, un."

"How did you apply the antidote anyways?" Sasori asked in his usual dry tone.

"Don't worry I didn't put that liquid near your mouth, un." Deidara than pointed his index finger softly towards the slightly damaged heart chamber. "Right here, I poured it through the small wound from the previous fight, un. I did it correctly, right?"

"...Right." Sasori was still confused why Deidara came back to assist him in the end. He was in fact being a complete jerk to Deidara back there.

Then there was that awkward silence between the two artists before Deidara made a forceful coughing noise to gain the other's attention.

"I guess I'll just do my stuff over here, un." Deidara stood up from his bed and went to grab some of his clay pouch.

"What other stuff, Deidara?" Sasori tilted his head to see what Deidara held and it was hard for the bomber to tell if Sasori's question was really out of curiosity or if it was just to stop the awkward tension. Sasori's voice was never usually filled with emotion from the beginning.

"Just you know-" Deidara scratched the back of his long yellow hair, "-going to make some... ar- I mean make some clay stuff, un."

Deidara thought if he called his sculptures art then he might hear more yelling from Sasori.

"Clay stuff?" Sasori sat down on the bed. "You mean art?"

"I..uh...yeah." Deidara carefully nodded.

Sasori thought about for a few seconds before he opened out is right hand and created some blue chakra string in order to attach them to Deidara. The bomber was surprised when his body forcefully moved on its own and came back to the same bed where Sasori sitting.

"W-what do you want now, Danna?" Deidara's voice was slightly filled with fear.

"Do your clay maki- I mean show me how you..." Sasori would only say this _once_ and probably _never_ again as long as his eternal life progressed. "...how you create your art."

Deidara's blue eyes went wide open like a child who just received some sort of birthday gift.

"You mean you'll watch my artwork in process, Danna?" Deidara's voice was filled with excitement. Sasori had to admit, he enjoyed dealing with giddy Deidara way better than the angry one.

"Just don't do your explosions in my bed," Sasori warned his partner.

"Uh... Danna? This is_ my_ bed," Deidara smirked and Sasori was speechless again. If Sasori were a human right now, his face would have blushed from the embarrassment.

"Just continue what you were about to do, Deidara."

Deidara laughed for a few moments before he reached both of his hands and allowed them to chew the the clay.

* * *

Next Chapter Title: What's So Great About Eating? (Part 1)

It is Deidara's fifteen birthday and the leader was surprisingly nice enough to give one day freedom to Sasori and Deidara. Sasori just wants to spend his free time in the darkness making more puppets but Deidara wants to go somewhere to eat. So Deidara ended up dragging his partner to all you can eat barbecue and...

* * *

**Thank you Review**

**memoriesandlove- aww thank you for the review!**

**dgraymansword- haha yeah I like to keep them in character too! Don't really like girly Deidara DX**

**harukastories- them bickering about art is pretty funny**

**ransomreader- haha well he was harmed by his own poison lol**

**KazuCat- Thank you very much for the review! Yes we all get the feels when Deidara gets a heroic for his Danna lol Also I really like your Deidara picture btw. It's so cute with him all smiling!**

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? (I hope you did! Oh and yay for Deidara turning from 14 to 15 in the next chapter XD) **

**Please please review and tell me if you liked it or not! **

**Reviews do motivate me to continue and make me have more inspiration to write XD**


End file.
